Missing Fox
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Fem!Naruto with bloodline. Naru made a promise to the Third Hokage that until he died, she would serve the village to the best of her abilities, but after his death, she will leave. Dressed as a hunter Nin. Everyone else believes that she was a he. Naru/Hidan pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Missing Fox**

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto or any of the characters. I wished that I did, but sadly I don't. 

Summary: Fem! Naruto with a bloodline. When Naru was younger, she had made a promise to her jiji that as along as he is alive, she would remain in the village and serve it to the best of her abilities, but when he dies, she will leave and hopefully never come back to it. At the time of graduation, the Hokage gave her, her inheritances of her parents and told her who they were. Even though she was Henged into a boy and acted like she was the dead last of the class, it was just a mask for her to wear to keep her safe. 

In the Valley of the End, two people stood facing each other. One was Sasuke Uchiha and the other was Naruto Uzumaki. The situation that was going on was that Sasuke was attempting to leave the village and become the missing Nin and join Orochimaru so he could receive more power to kill his brother, Itachi. Naruto, on the other hand, was part of the group that was assigned to capture him as the village could not let their precious Uchiha leave like that.

"So you think that you can stop me, dobe?" Sasuke asked with a smug look on his face which said that he believes that he is better than anyone else in the village.

"Yes, but I won't," Naruto answered with a small smile on his face.

The smug look on Sasuke's face slid off and was replaced with a look of confusion before it disappeared, he sneered, "What's the matter, don't care what happens to me, your 'best' friend?"

That caused Naruto to laugh like that Sasuke just told him a funny joke. Wiping away a tear that formed in the corner of his eye, Naruto answered in a serious voice, "Never did really considered you as a friend, a comrade, yes, a friend no."

The shock showed on Sasuke's face as Naruto continued to explain, "You see, the only person that I ever considered my friend in this stupid village was Hokage –jiji. But now that he was killed by his former student, I am free of this stupid village. Did you ever wondered why the village hates my guts, Uchiha? Well, I will tell you. You see, I have the nine tailed fox demon sealed inside my stomach by the Fourth. They see as the fox and not the jailor. Can of stupid of them, don't you think, Uchiha?"

It was then that their sensei, Kakashi Hatake jumped into the clearing with one of his summons.

"Sasuke lets go back to the village, after all you don't want to become a missing Nin, do you?" Hatake asked as he ignored Naruto as usual as Hatake focused on his favorite student.

Sasuke frowned as he asked, "What about Naruto?"

Kakashi blinked his one visible eye as he responded, "What about him?"

Sasuke's frown deepened as it was apparent that Kakashi did not really like Naruto, he was just like villagers. Naruto began to laugh again as he clutched his sides.

"Now, what's so funny, Naruto?" Kakashi questioned as he watched his sensei's legacy.

Naruto suddenly stopped laughing as he replied in a rare serious voice, "You had stopped one student from leaving, but you failed to stop the other student from doing the same."

Kakashi opened his mouth to asked Naruto what he had meant by that, when cracks appeared on Naruto's until he or rather the clone exploded into mirror dust. It was then that they realized that Naruto had become a missing Nin instead of Sasuke. The sad part was that Naruto had more of a reason to than Sasuke.

_**(Scene Break)**_

Traveling through the forest was a hunter Nin and it was not from Konoha, no if someone looked at the mask, it would have told them that the hunter Nin was from Kiri. But the difference of this hunter Nin was that she was fake. If any of the remaining shinobi of Team 7, they would realized the disguise of one missing Nin named Haku. But this time, it was not Haku; it was the one and only Naruto or Naru. She had left the village at night as it was easier that way and left a clone that was made out of a mirror. It was a Jutsu that Naru created herself.

She knew that she had to leave the village soon as they were very close to discovering her bloodline, the Rinnegan, and they would have forced her in CPA. And that was something that she did not want to go through. She was just grateful that she had used the Kage Bunshin Clone Jutsu to raid Haku's and Zabuza's hideout. That was where she found a couple of extra hunter Nin disguises there and a lot of scrolls that had Justus written down in them. And also with the help of her clones, she was able to raid Gato's mansion, which turned into a treasure trove as the midget had a habit of hiring missing Nins, and then killing them when they were the weakest and taking everything that they had. It was a good thing that she had major storage seals tattooed on her arms, so that way, no one could have found her treasure and destroyed them. It took a lot of pain to do that to her own arms, but in the end, it was well worth it.

As Naru jumped from branch to branch, she looked like a female blonde vision of Haku. Naru had her long hair tied up like Haku's with senbons in the bun. She had used a clone after they came back from that mission in Wave Country and went to the library and read everything that she could on the use of senbon and hunter Nins. Underneath the hunter Nin mask was the leaf headband with a slash in the middle.

Naru tilted her head to the side a little and said to herself, "Maybe I should go and see what Gaara and them are doing. Yeah, I should as I did promise him that I would."

Gaara had caught her dressing up as a hunter Nin and asked her what she was doing. She explained about her promise and all of the stuff that she went through. Gaara just made her promise that she would stop by whenever she felt like it and visit them in Suna.

_**(Scene Break)**_

All of Rookie 9, well at least most of them, was depressed even though there was a festival and celebration going on. The reason for the depression was that Naruto left the village and became a missing Nin. And that was why village was having a festival as in their minds, the demon is finally gone and they were free of it. All of them, except for Sakura, knew and believed that Naruto was just the jailor, not the demon itself.

"Hey, Sasuke, come on and celebrate that the demon is finally gone. I just can't believe that the Third Hokage let that thing become a shinobi," Sakura cheerfully exclaimed as she tried to pull Sasuke with her.

Sasuke glared at her and snapped, "Sakura, you're pathetic. If I had a choice between Naruto or you to date. I would choose Naruto. Get. It. Through. Your. Damn. Head. I don't or ever want to date you. Naruto was a good friend to all of us. But it was the stupid idiots like you that made him leave this village. All of us regret that we were not more friendly to Naruto than we were. Now, go away, Sakura, you have no place with Rookie 9 anymore."

With that all of them left, including Ino, Sakura standing there stunned and with tears running down her face. What she did not do was to see Naruto as a person, not a punching bag or a demon.

_**(Scene Break)**_

Neji suddenly spoke up, once the group made their way to one of the nicer training and asked, "Did any of you know that Naruto was really girl instead of a boy?"

"WHAT!" The rest of Rookie 9 screamed, except Hinata as she already knew that, thanks to her bloodline.

_**(Scene Break)**_

Somewhere in the dessert, three siblings were making their way towards their village when a hunter Nin for Kiri appeared in front of them. The older two siblings got into a defensive mode, bracing themselves for an attack, when Gaara said with a small smile, "Hello, Naru."

Pulling off the mask was a female vision of Naruto and she replied, "Hello, to you too, Gaara."

**AN: I hope that you all like it. It was something that just popped into my head and refused to leave me alone. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I just want to say thank you to all of those who wrote a review, favored, and followed my story. Thanks.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Biju Talking"**

'_**Biju Thinking'**_

**(Scene Break)**

_A Year Later…_

It has been a year since Naru became a missing Nin and left Konoha. And she loved every minute of it, even though sometimes she misses her friends, but she was just happy to be away from the glaring and the insults. There have been quite a few run-ins with Jiraiya, but thankfully Naru was not spotted by him. It was tough being a missing Nin, but Naru was managing through bounty hunting. Like she was doing right now, Naru just finished sealing a body of a missing Nin from Iwa in a storage scroll with she heard them.

"Are we fucking there yet!?" A voice came into the clearing. Naru was rolling the scroll up when two people walked into the clearing.

Naru felt her eyes widen at the sight of two members of the Akatsuki. The first was a giant who stood over six feet, he had green eyes with no pupils and most of him was covered by black clothes. His partner was shorter than the giant by almost two feet. He had silver hair that reached to his shoulders and on his back was a three pronged scythe. Naru recognized those two as two S-class missing Nins who were known as Hidan and Kakuza.

Hidan was the first to spot her, Hidan demanded, "Who the hell are you?"

Kakuza tensed as he prepared to attack as he studied the female in front of them. Normally, when they come across a hunter Nin, they usually can't tell if they were male or female, but even though, he knew that the Hunter Nin was tying her chest, but her chest was still showing. For every female, the size of their breasts depends the amount of Chakra that they have. For every make, instead of breasts, it the size of their cocks that depends on the amount of Chakra that they have.

The Hunter Nin tilted her head to the side and answered, "I'm a hunter Nin, missing Nin Hidan. You know Kakuza that Hidan has a good size bounty on his head that you can collect."

Kakuza snorted and replied, "I wished that I could as Hidan is very annoying, but I can't."

"Oh, may I ask why?" Naru asked him curiously. She was glad for the mask as she was blushing whenever she looks at Hidan. It was something new for her to be blushing over a guy.

"**Hahaha, it looks like that my kit finally has a crush on a bad boy," **Kyuubi cooed as he looked through Naru's eyes and noticed that his kit was staring at the silver haired man.

"Its forbidden by our leader," Kakuza answered angrily, while at the same time, he switched places of a small scroll containing very secreted info about the organization with one of the kunais inside the hunter Nin's weapon's pouch. In the whole organization, him, Hidan, Deidara, and Sasori were forced against their will into the organization after they were defeated either by the other members or by the real leader himself. That blasted Madara Uchiha. So whenever they can, they will reveal secrets in any way possible without Zetsu knowing about it.

Naru decided it was long enough and that she needed to get moving, before these two change their minds and attack her. So with out saying anything else, Naru jumped into the trees and headed towards Suna, so she can tell Gaara, who was recently became Kazekage, about what she just found out as both of them are in danger as they both have demons sealed inside of them.

"That Nin has shitty manners!" Hidan snapped at his partner as they saw the hunter Nin disappear without any warning.

Kakuza chuckled as Hidan continued to ranted and rave about the hunter Nin needs to sacrificed to Jashin –Sama for being so rude. Finally Kakuza had enough of Hidan's ranting, so he interrupted him, "Hidan, we will probably see her again and you can teach her some manners. Besides didn't you notice that even with her breasts still tied back, they were still pretty big for someone as young like her? And they are probably still growing."

Behind him was a loud thump sound and Kakuza turned around to see Hidan lying on the ground with blood gushing out of his nose and a perverted grin on his face. Kakuza smirked behind his mask. If there was one way to shut Hidan up for a long period of time, it was to talk about a woman's assets. Finally, peace and quiet, but the down part is that Kakuza has to carry him to wherever they are traveling to, but Kakuza smirked even more at the thought of the amount of money that he gets to charge his partner for the service. Its well worth it.

**(Scene Break)**

_Later at night…_

Naru had just finished eating her rabbit that she had caught and cooked, it was very tasty. Apparently, according to Kyuubi, Naru had inherited her mother's wonderful talent in cooking and her father's green thumb.

After cleaning up any signs of someone being in that clearing, Naru made her way to the tallest tree that she could find and began to settle down as much as a Shinobi can. Reaching into her pouch, she pulled out a scroll that was not there before.

'_I wonder what it is,'_ Naru thought curiously as she made sure that there were no traps in it.

After determined it as safe from any traps, Naru opened the scroll and began reading it through. Naru was shocked to find out that the scroll contains information about the Akatsuki that one on the inside could only get their hands on and even then it would be very hard to do. When she came across a name, Naru clutched her head as Kyuubi was giving her a headache with all of the insults and comments that he was screaming and cursing the man's name as well.

Finally after a while, Kyuubi settle down and refused to say anything to Naru when she questioned him about his reaction to that name. Naru then decided to get only a few hours of sleep, before racing to Suna with the scroll.

**AN: I hope that you all like it. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


End file.
